madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Limalisha
| Caption = Lim | Kana = リムアリーシャ | Romaji = Rimuarīsha | Nickname= | Casualname = Lim | Age = 19 (Arc One)Light Novel Volume 1 20 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 21 (Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Birthplace= Unknown | Status= Alive | Occupation= Elen's body guard Silver Meteor Army General Tigre's adjutant | Position =Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights General Zhcted's Chancellor | Weapon= Sword (Common Longsword) Bargren (Temporary) | Army=Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) Leitmeritz Army Moonlight Knights Black Dragon Army | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu=Yuka Iguchi | Engdub = Alex Moore[http://www.funimation.com/blog/2015/11/18/lord-marksman-and-vanadis-english-cast-announcement Funimation English Dub Announcement] }} Limalisha, also known as Lim, is a one of female support characters of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. As one of the Eleonora Viltaria's personal bodyguard and close friend, Lim is often seen together with the Silver Wind Vanadis and fulfills her duty to keep trouble away from Elen, even if it means giving up her life. Like Tigre and Elen, Lim is also one of Silver Meteor Army's and the Moonlight Knights's proficient generals. She is the temporary owner of Bargren until Bargren choose to disappear after Battle against Ganelon. Character Information Appearance Lim is has long blonde hair that is tied in a side ponytail. Despite this, her tall appearance gives her balance, she also possesses a well endowed figure with large breasts which are also Elen's tease subject when Mila is with them. Her daily suit was similar to Elen's combat suit, consisting of a short, skintight blue top that wraps around her bust, leaving her stomach exposed, as well as a skirt. However, the color was more lighter than Elen and without a mini-cape. When she was armored however there are two versions, on the anime she wears light-blue heavy armor but on manga she wears white heavy armor with her belly exposed. When Lim ascended as Vanadis of Legnica, her gear was completely changed. Wearing black light armor with her purple bra and belly exposed. The skirt is changed into white shorts and double purple belt that the double belt also features on both of her thigh as well. Her boots changed into black boots and her neck was covered with long red-purple scarf. Her arms changed from wearing blue armsleeves into black armsleeves and gloves for her lower arms while her upper arms covered with double purple belt and white taping. Personality Hard-headed and even overprotective, Lim is one of Elen's few trusted bodyguards who fulfills her duty to protect the Wind Vanadis at all cost, even if her death is her destiny. As her loyal friend and devoted bodyguard, she is also cautious to whoever she communicates with, especially those that are not from Zhcted. Whenever in the battle, Lim is extremely stern, stoic and disciplined soldier whom believed that warriors & commanders should be serious and skillful in order to be successful in battles. Despite of her bravery and seriousness in battle, Lim is rather soft whenever she sees something cute or shy. Like many girls of her age, Lim is usually flustered should anything related to boys happens. She also has strong obsession about teddy bears, where she has a collection of them in her room. Anime Specials 4 Because of this, Tigre and Elen often uses it as advantage to avoid Lim's lectures or punishments whenever they were caught in trouble. History Little is known about Lim's background but she met Elen before the introduction of the story. Like Elen, Lim was also a former mercenary under a mercenary group named Silver Gale and trained under Eugene Shevarin through sword-fighting and politics. After Elen was elected as Leitmeritz's new Vanadis, Lim was also selected as Elen's personal bodyguard whose duty was to defend Elen from possible dangers. Through Elen's journey, Lim also acquainted with various figures in Zhcted, especially the Vanadis such as Ludmila Lourie, Sofya Obertas and even Alexandra Alshavin. Chronology Battle in Dinant Plains and Victory Lim participated a war against Brune in Dinant Plains. She and Elen was worked as the ambush unit to crush the overwhelming Brune Army. Even after the victorious war, Lim found Elen's uncharacteristic mercy on the enemy archer, Tigre. Despite irritated and skeptical upon Elen's decision, Lim reluctantly had Tigre rode her horse and warned him that she would not hesitate to kill him if he do something funny. Tigre's Days as Elen's "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Back in Leitmeritz, Lim woke him up by putting her rapier into his mouth, as a warning for Tigre for his "defiance" of Leitmeritz's rules. She was also surprised to see Tigre slept so comfortably and begin to wonder if Tigre had forgotten his position as Leitmeritz's prisoner of war. The rumor that Elen fell in love with him at the first sight had Lim wonder if Tigre's imprisonment has caused Elen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. Her skepticism against the sole prisoner of war is short lived however when Tigre proved his worth by injuring the assassin, who was attempted to assassinate Elen (later committed suicide by biting off his tongue), in a far distance. The soldiers, particularly the archers, were enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and thus Tigre earned respect from these very soldiers. But the soldier's admiration did not cease Lim's skepticism upon Tigre. Some moments after his brave rescue, Tigre is summoned by Elen over the office and talked about his talent. Like Elen, Lim is shocked as Tigre declined her offer as a part of the Zhcted Army. Outside Elen office, Lim questioned Tigre about his refusal upon Elen's offer, which. When Lim claimed that is otherwise, Tigre's sincerity During Tigre's stay in Leitmeritz, Lim witnessed the sparing between Tigre and Elen. When Tigre accidentally groped Elen's breast, Lim rushed and used her sword to point at Tigre and asking for Elen's permission to kill him. Despite her disgust about Tigre, Lim had to comply as Elen explained that she was careless and if she inflicted her frustration upon Tigre, the name of Leitmeritz would be tainted. As days passed by, Lim was angry as she found Elen and Tigre together without her supervision. With Elen's gift, a teddy bear to calmed her down however, Lim was blushed red and decided to forgive Tigre all for Elen's sake. Battle for Alsace Lim joined Leitmeritz Army to aid Tigre for rescuing Alsace from Zion's atrocities. While arriving Alsace, Lim and the Leitmeritz soldiers find an escaping Zion and other Thenardier Army in Alsace. Even after slaying 300 Thenardier Army's soldiers however, neither Zion nor other 2,700 soldiers were found. Lim reported the news to Elen while participated a meeting between Elen and Tigre to defeat Zion. As Elen decided to strike Thenardier Army in Molsheim Plains, Lim dispatched 100 soldiers to defend Alsace while herself lead the 600 decoy troops to assist Elen and others. During her preparations, Lim collected as much ropes from Alsace residents for her traps. Battle of Molsheim During Tigre and Elen battles against Zion, Lim was leading a decoy army to distract Zion's soldiers from Elen. Her intervention allowed Elen faced against the Earth Dragon alone and easily decimated it with her Vanadis power. Just as Elen defeated the Earth Dragon, Lim's troops began their false retreat to lure some Thenardier soldiers into their traps, successfully ambushed them. Lim then remarked about Alsace resident's trust upon Tigre. With Thenardier Army's morale was running low, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army finally cornered Zion and his remnant soldiers. After witnessing Tigre's solo duel against Zion and emerged victorious, Lim also witnessed the combination powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar's wind to slay an escaping dragon while killing Zion in the progress, causing his former army's morale to collapse. As the result, Leitmeritz Army was victorious and Alsace was under Leitmeritz's control. Lim joined the victorious army to celebrate their victory and others to rebuild Alsace. Alsace Under Leitmeritz Control As Elen finished talking with Tigre and Titta, Lim would asked Elen that if Tigre's unlikely collaboration between Elen worth her trust so much while herself would not trust the Earl of Vorn even if his skills were acknowledged by herself. Just as the Silver Wind Vanadis went to Silesta for her meeting with the king, Lim remarked that Tigre's astonishing arrow shot was remarkable and he and his heirloom would become targets to other Vanadis should they learn of this incident; which led her worries that Elen, as the Vanadis of Zhcted, whose decision to interfere the Brune Civil War was not a simple matter. Despite her worries, Lim could only sigh as her duty maintains as priority to assist Elen as much as she could. Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenardier and Ganelon Whilst reading a book in Vorn Manor's library, Lim was confronted by Mashas Rodant who assumed Alsace has fallen into Zhcted's hands. When Tigre returned from Alsace countryside and explained everything to Mashas, who later apologized for his early assumption, Lim also apologized for her previous rudeness to Aude Earl. During a meeting, Lim and Mashas were shocked to witness Tigre's decision in retaliating against Thenardier and Ganelon for Alsace's peace and required support from Brune's authority for his cause. Regardless, they respected Tigre's decision and went along with it. Under Mashas's suggestion, Lim and Tigre began to seek their first ally: Territoire's Hughes Augre. Seeking Hughes Augre: Tigre's First Ally Together with Tigre, Rurick and Bertrand, Lim went to Territoire's capital Belfort. When Tigre negotiates with Hughes he immediately accepted his offer but there are job that Tigre need to do before Hughes can join and the task is to subjugate the bandits on Territorie. The subjugation over Territoire's bandits took merely two days. Repelling Seven Chains Assassins and Poisoned After gaining House Hughes as their first ally, Tigre and Lim went to Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains where she reunited with Elen in the mansion. She also listened to an conversation between Elen and Tigre regard about her recent meeting. During the personal party, Lim received a scared yet impenetrable amour on the mansion door, which oddly changed Elen mood as she see the amour belonged to Olmutz. As Elen angrily asked Lim about inviting Ludmila Lourie, Olmutz's Frost Mind Vanadis into the mansion without her permission, Lim's only reply was that she cannot refused a Vanadis's request, much to Elen's chagrin in anger and the argument between the Vanadises frustrated Lim, only to be surprised to see that the argument was stopped by Tigre's word, which surprisingly changed Mila's mood. Like Tigre and Mila, Lim joined Elen's invitation to Rodrick's Hot Spring. As the group departed from Rodrick, Lim and her group were surrounded by the Seven Chains Assassins and seemly successfully repelled some of them. However, Lim collapsed after she was bitten by a poisonous snake (which was in midair) and began to be numbed much to Elen's horror. Tigre immediately tended to her and made an emergency rescue by sucking out the venom from her right breast while Elen began to worry over her condition, before they were ambushed by more assassins. In their sitting duck situation, Lim and her group were narrowly saved by the Frost Mind Vanadis while maintained unconscious until she is sent to Rodnick for immediate treatment. As she finally awoken from her slumber and recovery in a nearby hut, Lim saw Elen crying in relief while learning that Tigre rescued her from such peril. Although her face remained red after the incident, Lim was further speechless when Elen blamed herself for being stunned after seeing her poisoned. At the same time, Lim's view about Tigre began to change slightly while seeing him asleep at the foot of her bed. When told by Elen to wake him up, she attempted to wake him but seeing him (unconsciously) fondle her breasts causing her to become more embarrassed. Lim promptly beats Tigre up. The War of Two Vanadis Main Article:Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign The rivalry between Elen and Mila has reached to its boiling point when Mila led Olmutz Army's 2,000 soldiers to attack Leitmeritz under Thenadier's request. Lim also joined Elen's and Tigre's initial battle against the Ice Vanadis and despite their 3,000 soldiers, both sides suffered hundreds men casualties and forced to retreat. During their interlude, Lim then asked Elen about her record against Mila, which Elen claimed that now she has two people against one, she might have some advantage upon her. When Tigre asked about the competition, Lim explained Tigre about the rivalry between both Vanadises, which based on traditional feud between both Leitmeritz and Olmutz. On the next day however, Lim reported that Mila had already left Vlkolin Plains, frustrated Elen further as she decided to siege Tatra Fortress where Mila and her army stationed. However, due to the fortress's formidable defense and the mountain's severe winter, the initial siege was unsuccessful. Because of the soldiers's extreme fatigue during the siege, Lim protested Elen's continuing siege but the Wind Vanadis insisted her battle by volunteering herself to crush the gate alone. Worried about her master's safety Lim called Tigre for help to dissuade Elen from making rash decisions. To Lim's relief, Tigre's persuasion finally calmed Elen down and Tigre was tasked on a scouting mission within Mountain Tatra. Just as Tigre was leaving Leitmeritz's main camp, Lim gave Tigre her bear pelt for warmth and disguise, which she initially found it cute but later denied to Tigre's questions. The disguise was working as Mila barely recognized him as another hunter and Tigre found the short cut for the fortress. Lim was told by Elen to secure the rearguard of the army while Elen herself led her 100 men to follow Tigre's route. In the battle aftermath, Lim and the other Leitmeritz soldiers witnessed the Ice Vanadis's declaration of neutrality from afar. War Against Greast Main Article:Vorn-Ganelon Campaign Since Mila's declaration of neutrality, Lim began to harbor romantic feelings towards Tigre while staring at his sleeping face. Lim later remarked about Tigre's previous rescue despite her skepticism remained unchanged. Nevertheless, Lim touched Tigre's hair until the Wind Vanadis came by and woke him up, accidentally pulled Tigre's hair in the progress. Lim was among of few who attending a negotiation between the Silver Meteor Army and Charon Anquetil Greast, Ganelon's trusted tactician, whose eccentric yet preserve interaction upon Elen, including describing Ganelon's love of atrocities upon everyone's scorn, including Lim. After the meeting, Lim immediately reported to Tigre, Elen and Hughes that Greast was launching his attack towards the Silver Meteor Army with his 6,000 strong Ganelon Army, leading to an emergency meeting. Under Tigre's tactics, Lim joined the battle against Greast Army where the Silver Meteor Army won. War Against The Navarre Knights in Orange Plains Main Article:First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights and Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights The next day, Lim participated the Silver Meteor Army's battle against Roland and the Navarre Knights in the Orange Plains. While the Navarre Knights used their Crescent Moon formation to destroy some of its forces, Lim ordered the first Silver Meteor Army's soldiers to retreat, and lured them into a pool of mud. Meeting with the Legend During their journey to Legnica, Lim requested Elen to take a half koku rest due to the strong wind. While worrying about Tigre a, Elen remains composed as she and her army were closed to Leitmeritz while silently promised Tigre that she will be back for him. Battle in Boroszlo Plains Main Article: Battle of Boroszlo Lim was accompanying Elen to Legnica to help Alexandra Alshavin. Before Elen and Leitmeritz departure, Elen told Tigre that they will return to Brune after their business in Legnica is finished, while also told him to refrain from doing anything reckless again. When they reached their destination, Lim visited Sasha on her sickbed as learned that Elizaveta Fomina, Vanadis of Lebus was attacking Legnica. Before her participation for the battle, Lim visited was entrusted by Sasha to keep an eye on Elen. In the battle in Boroszlo Plains, Lim lead the Leitmeritz-Legnica Army to face the Lebus Army while Elen fought Liza alone. In the midst of the battle, she further motivate the army to victory by avenging their "occupied" land under Lebus. In the aftermath of the war, Lim followed Elen's hasty return for Brune to help Tigre's battle against Muozinel as she began to worry about Tigre. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign With the support of the people and the survived Regin, the Silver Meteor Army were preparing its battle against Thenardier or Ganelon while helping Regin to proof her birthright as a prince. Lim also participated a battle in Vincennes Plains, where she assisted Tigre to battle an Thenardier Army fleet of soldiers. Despite the odds were against them, from Thenardier Army's five dragons to even betrayal from some Silver Meteor Army's supporters, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly prevailed. While Elen and other went for Saint-Groel, Lim stayed behind in the camp along with Mila and others whilst preparing for the next battle. Through Elen information about their encounter with Thenardier Army and Bertrand's death, Lim was among of many peers who worried over Tigre's well being. Tigre's Disappearance Prior Elen's departure for Sasha, Lim stayed in Leitmeritz until she is visited by Eugene Shevarin, Earl of Pardu and her mentor. Delighted, she is then treated him a drink and they chat for the whole day. Lim chatted with Eugene about the nostalgia until she mentioned about Tigre. Although Eugene didn't met Tigre in first sight, Lim is shocked over his knowledge about Tigre's absence and she told the whole story about Tigre's disappearance after the Assavre Civil War. As Eugene asked if she too is worrying about Tigre, Lim initially speechless as she worried that Tigre's missing status might affected both Brune and Zhcted relationships. That was until Eugene's kind words told her not to be ashamed to cry since she is also Tigre's closest ally other than Elen and others. With Eugene's compassionate words has finally consulted her, Lim finally cry aloud while wished Tigre survived the incident. After explained Elen's own absence for Sasha, she also learned from Eugene that Muozinel had once proposed Assavre's affiliation (With Prince Eliot remained in power) for invasion towards both Brune and Zhcted. Thanks to Tigre's visit and interference however, this plan was foiled after Tallard Graham took power of Assavre Court. Lim then tell Eugene that the country need to be vigilant to avoid anymore conflict. Both Lim and Eugene would assumed themselves since there was so much to talk about. On the next day, Lim woke up and realized that Eugene has left Leitmeritz. Journey to Lebus for Tigre Prior Elen's return, Lim learned from Elen about Tigre's survival while initially assumed that the Wind Vanadis was joking, to which Elen denies and told her the truth. After listened to Elen's account, Lim was stunned about it but remain skeptical about her since the only thing she knew about Tigre was his Black Bow, which Elen denied. It took several minutes for Lim to learned that Elen was speaking the truth and she was given a duty to visit Lebus to find and confirm Tigre. Even so, Lim tend to tell her that she can't find Tigre alone and claimed that only Titta knows Tigre better than both of them. Their conversation is then interrupted by a maid, who informed them that Marthus has arrived to Leitmeritz. This prompted both Elen and Lim begin to take thing serious as they tend to discuss with Marthus about the incident. In Mashas's visit to Leitmeritz, both Elen and Lim greeted Marthus with great hospitality, until Marthus asked about Tigre minutes later. Lim then witnessed Elen bowed deeply and told the truth to Marthus about her encounter of Urz, who she believed to be a surviving Tigre. While Marthus asked about Tigre, both she and Elen bowed their apologies for Tigre's disappearance. When Marthus agreed to assist Elen with him and Titta came along, despite his suspicions, Elen and Lim would see the sense of hope. Lim would joined Titta and Mashas for Lebus to confirm Tigre's identity. Arrival in Lebus and Encounter with Urs (Tigre) During their journey to Lebus, Lim and others first entered Port Lippner as their first stop. They were warmly greeted by Lippner residents, especially Matvey who as also Tigre's acquaintance during Asvarre Civil War. During their stay in Lippner, Matvey offered his assistance by showing the trio a safe route to Lebus, but he wouldn't be joining them to Lebus. With the help from the Lippner residents, the trio reached Lebus in a short amount of time. As they arrived to Lebus's outskirts, they saw an abandoned old shrine and entered it. The temple had aroused their curiosity, but also prompted their cautiousness as they expected some traps and danger. According to Lim, there were few temple like this shrine within Zhcted that rumored to worship enshrined gods. Both Mashas and Lim were waiting outside the temple while Titta was praying at the Altar for Tigre, but she never went out. Eventually, Lim and Mashas became suspicious as they quickly dashed into the avatar and saw Titta lying on the ground. Worrying over the maid's condition, Mashas and Lim had to carry Titta to the avatar's outside while accompanied her for the entire day. Whilst relieved to see Titta awaken from her consciousness, Lim also learned On the next day after the blizzard, the trio have arrived to Lebus's local inn for their break. Upon her reunion with Tigre-whose name only known as Urs due to his amnesia, Lim learned Tigre's life under Liza's care and her affection towards him due to his honest opinion about her Rainbow-Eyes. Nevertheless, Lim continued to ask Urs (Tigre) if he was satisfied of his current life, which she further explained that the trio would return to Leitmeritz if Urz (Tigre)was happy to his current lifestyle. As Titta and Mashas were shocked to hear Lim's words, Lim explained that even if they managed to take Urs (Tigre) back to Leitmeritz, she and Elen didn't know ways to regain Tigre's memories; additionally, Lim added that not only Urs would forced live his life as another person should his memories do not recover-which could only make his life more "sympathizing", she also told Urz (Tigre) that since he was highly evaluated by Liza and some of her peers, being adaptable in a new environment was inevitable even if they do acknowledged his real identity. Whilst asking Urs (Tigre) which path would he choose, Lim further told Urs (Tigre) a lie that two personalities do not reflect as a same person despite her actual doubts if she was doing for Tigre's sake. While requested by Urs(Tigre) to give him some time for his answer, though he added that even he cannot guaranteed that he regain his life as Tigre, Lim replied that she wouldn't mind it before all five leaving the shop. After her conversation with Urz (Tigre), Lim and Mashas returned to the local inn where the Chancellor requested her to write a letter for Elen (which served as a precaution should they were imprisoned in Lebus). Whilst still bothered a dilemma after recalling Elen's and Urs's (Tigre's) respective accounts about Liza and worried that not to find an influential merchant, Lim was surprised to learn that Mashas already found one and paid him for delivering the letter. Nevertheless, Lim eventually sent a letter to Leitemritz (via Legnica's Imperial Palace) about her encounter and "confirmation" about Tigre's identity before leaving the inn. Involvement in Rescuing Elizaveta ---TBA--- Sun Festival Months had passed after their rescue upon Liza, Lim and Titta accompanied Tigre to Silesia for the Sun Festival. Before her meeting with other guest of the festival, Lim was teased by Elen for her worries about Tigre to which Lim denied. Like the Vanadises and the girls, Lim was shocked to witness Olga's bold marriage proposal to Tigre, to which Tigre declined and told Olga to wait for four more years. Moonlight Knights vs Klugel Army Main Article:Second Battle of Plainville Under Elen's and Tigre's direction, Lim participated Tigre's new war against Sachstein Army from invading Brune. Firstly, Lim and 2,000 Leitmeritz soldiers arrived to Alsace and stayed there for a day whilst participating a modest feast to celebrate Tigre's homecoming. During the feast, Lim was drinking alcoholic drinks. On the next day, Tigre and Leitemritz Army went to Territoire where Lim and others House Rodant members (Mashas and Gaspard Rodant) and also learned a fierce feud between Regin and Melisande and Brune Army's horrible defeat by Sachstein Army's Hans von Klugel's Invasion Division in Southern Brune. Whilst reunited with Scheie and met Earl Bouroullec, Lim also participated a war council where Tigre asked everyone the new name for the Coalition Army between Brune and Zhcted, which the later established as the Moonlight Knights-the revived incarnation of the Silver Meteor Army. In the first battle against Hans's Invasion Division in Plainville Hills, Lim was positioned at the Moonlight Knights's Left Wing to led the Leitemritz Army against Sachstein Army's Left Wing. Despite their initial success against Hans Army's left wing-especially during their retaliation against their enemies, Hill Fort's tougher defense mechanism prompted Lim and Elen to worry about a possible ambush and (allegedly) the demons that joined the enemy forces.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 Page 170. When the other Moonlight Knights units (including the Right Wing and the Central Command Unit) were retreating from the battlefield, Lim was shocked to hear Elen's decision to fight against 5,000 Sachstein troops by herself but the battle's flow seemly changed Elen's mind. Lim then persuaded Elen to fall back by claiming that Hans's reinforcement would not attack. In the aftermath of the first battle, a war council was held where Lim and Elen expressed their challenges against Hans's Army's tighter Fort defenses and an overwhelming numbers, prompting six generals to think a newer strategy to fight against their newer enemy. Melisande's Uprising in Nice Battle of Prowirl Moonlight Knights vs Greast Army Hostile Reunion at Legnica Imperial Palace Interrogation with Figneria Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign Ascension as Vanadis Powers and Abilities As Elen's personal body guard, Lim is believed in proficient skills in all kinds of weaponry, especially her rapier and spear. Trivia *Lim loves cute things (such as Teddy Bears)Anime Specials and she will hug it and give it a name. She also keeps a pocket sized teddy bear from the Vorn Mansion with her wherever she goes. Lim's girlish side is only known by Elen and later Tigre, who stumbles upon her secret include Titta to see unexpected Lim's reaction for teddy bear. According to the author, Lim collected at least 52 Teddy Bears (excluding small ones and some other bear-related goods).http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269048 Uniquely enough, Elen advises Tigre to gave her Teddy Bear as a present or "bribe" to calm Lim down and skipping many punishments. **Uniquely, Lim gave one of her collections, a bear robe with bear hood to Tigre as a hunter's disguise before Tigre went scouting on Tatra Mountains to seek back entrance of Olmutz Fortress. Also she commented that it looked good on him, but denied saying anything when asked about it. *Lim also appeared as a special commentator in an anime special summary. * It is noted that in the manga, Lim beats Tigre two times and the first girl to beat him up. First is after Elen finished bath and didn't expect to see Tigre is there and second is when Tigre is fondling her breasts when he was asleep after rescuing her from snake poison at Rodnick. * Currently, Lim and Mashas are the only non-legendary wielder (Viralt and Black Bow) person that was able to witness the demons ability (Baba Yaga) that summons dolls of clod. However because of this circumstances they only trust about the encounter the demons to Tigre and Vanadis. ** Unexpected by them, Mashas and Lim has no idea that Tigre currenly was being hunted by the Demons because of his Black Bow. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Category:Leitmeritz Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Moonlight Knights